User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 1
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Gary the Gaget Dude! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- Dancing Penguin (Talk) 00:13, February 5, 2010 Hi Im making a cp gathering, but i need to know the time zones of all invited users. So: Can you reply on my talk and tell the city where you live. Thanks [[User:Ellyppi|'Ellyppi]]Talk to me!' 12:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi... again Hi IM SO STUPID i forget to ask you when you can be on Cp at 20 saturday this month Thanks![[User:Ellyppi|'Ellyppi]]Talk to me!' 12:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Mission 7 is out! Mission 7 is now out! Just go here to go to it! --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 22:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Cp Pics Hi! [[User:Ellyppi|'Ellyppi]]Talk to me! ' 12:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Play OOh can i be the best friend? Please? Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 20:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) if now isnt ok with you, you can decidethe time. if now is ok, iceberg at the forest. Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 20:50, February 11, 2010 (UTC) U there? I want to be the friend in your play. Not the best friend the main characters friend. u might know which 1 im talkin aboutEuropeaI am so bored right now....... 21:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Dude, If you have time, Id like to meet you at Cozy on February 20? 7:03 PST will do. My Penguin is Ecomagic. Hi That's cool, but I stopped playing CP a while ago (and I forgot my Ford Car's password...) Dancing Penguin 16:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Nice wiki...! Is it for CP roleplay or something? Dancing Penguin 16:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I think there already is a wiki for that, it's called Fanon... Dancing Penguin 16:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, something like that, including roleplay (but only on talk pages) Dancing Penguin 16:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol.. Dancing Penguin 16:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Well I understandand, it's way easier to be funny online. Dancing Penguin 17:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'd like to, but I gtg now. Sorry. Bye! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 17:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The picture *-- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 18:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Me neither I guess internet humor is less subtile Dancing Penguin 13:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Why does your signature say that you're Hat Pop's clone? Just asking. --Lily878920px 18:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi again I've been to Huntersville for the Carolina Renaissance Festival. I live an hour from there. --Lily878920px 19:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 20:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! ... I don't really want to. I think I might make a truce with ced. I'll miss this wiki so much if i quit. Maybe i'll stay. Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 01:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) WHENEVER A POST A MESSAGE IT COPIES! JEEZ!!!! ... I don't really want to. I think I might make a truce with ced. I'll miss this wiki so much if i quit. Maybe i'll stay. Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 01:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Final Mission- Or Not? On Friday, February 19, 2010, the new mission called "The Final Mission- Or Not?" will be released. Go here to complete the other missions or see details on the next mission. --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 23:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sub pages To create a sub page, click on create a new page and type in User:Gary the Gaget Dude/Puffle Adventeres. --Squishy Vancouver 2010 Go Canada Go! 01:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Film Please look in Chat Box to talk from filming.. Server, etc. EllyppiTalk to me! Check out my blog! 13:36, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? It's not your fault, you either have a virus or it's wikia's ad platform. To fix both.... #Download Firefox if you haven't. Every web developer and security expert will love you forever for that. #Tools, Addons, Get, Search Adblock Plus, install. This should fix the problem. You can then make subpages like normal. --[[User:Zapwire|'''Zapwire]] (talk/blog/edits) 14:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Got your message I can take a look into it, but i need a link to it. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Tomorrow is Penguins for Haiti! Check User:Childpengu1/Haiti for the information! Hope to see you there! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Childpengu1]] Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 23:11, February 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Wall Of Fame Sure. Thanks, nobody's really wanted to nominate me into the Wall Of Fame. --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 16:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC)